


Your magnifique eyes.

by DreamerMDK



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternative Story, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Falling In Love, Original Fiction, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerMDK/pseuds/DreamerMDK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story, which took beginning in the past, still continuing. And may be it is time to realize, that you were chasing a ghost too much long?<br/>And may be it is time to understand, that the veritable love always was near by?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your magnifique eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. I'm sure, you will notice mistakes :)

I don't even remember how did it happen. What was it? Just a crucial moment in my short life. I knew about sacrificing, but have not thought, that I will sacrifice myself once. Have not thought, before I met him. I will tell you a story of my life. A story about love.  
I was a kid, who lost her family and faintly came to the Tsukiyama house to ask some help and rest. Their residence is still large and incredibly rich, like our was in the past. When Tsukiyama took me in, I find oneself in a hall with wide windows with long purple curtains. The sunlight went trough the glass and fell on the carpet.  
Servant told me to wait Mirumo-sama on the couch with motley cushions.  
"He will come in a minute, Karren-sama."  
It was unusual to hear your name in Japanese. Germans used to call me differently.  
Than he came. Mirumo had purple hair, same as mine, and he also had glasses.  
Man set on the couch and asked:  
"So you are Karren?"  
I wanted to show him my documents, which parents put in the bag for me. So I started searching in the bag.  
"No, no, no! Darling, you do not need to show me these things. I see these beautiful Rosewald eyes and hair. You also act yourself like your mother."  
He saw, how tears appeared in my eyes.  
"Sorry, darling." He said. "Surly I'll take you to our family. Servant will show you a room. Oh, bien! I needed to say it in the beginning, but forgot completely. You are not the only child in this house. A have the son. He will teach you more Japanese, but he can speak German as good as mine." Mirumo smiled.  
"Thank you. There is a letter my father wrote for you. He... Said, I should be raised like a boy."  
For the second Mirumo looked disappointed. Than he quickly read the letter and said.  
"Kanae. Interesting choice."  
I nodded.  
After a while servant took me to my room, but I was thinking of Mirumo's son. I wanted to speak with him, because it might help me to deal with fear and sudden loneliness.

All night I have seen my family in dreams.  
Was it painful? Yes, it actually was.  
But still, there were also good news for me.   
It was the day I first met Mirumo's son - Shuu.  
I saw him after breakfast in the hall. He was playing piano. The music he made by using only fingers was very nice and sounded well. I always loved, how piano sounds. I sat on the couch and started listening Shuu, but he noticed me immediately. He finished playing, and immediately I met Shuu's eyes - light and lilac colored. I have never seen more beautiful and kind face before.  
"Good morning. I heard about you from father." His voice was low and clam.   
I tried to smile, but was to confused with a heart beating. Every word he said had reflected like an echo on my heart, making it beating faster and faster. Was it the moment I first realized, that I fell in love for real?   
"You are playing very well."   
"Thank you. Do you play any music instruments?" He came closer and sat near by, exactly like his father did yesterday.  
"Violin. Your German is very good too."   
He smiled even wider, I'm sure, he loved, when people tell him compliments.  
"Do you speak Japanese?"  
"Not much, but I can understand writing and some words."   
Shuu took out a small notepad and a pencil.   
"Tell me how you write your name."  
I wrote it.   
"Kanae?" He asked.  
"Yes. How do you write yours?" A said.  
"Like this." He replied then.   
"Shuu."   
"Yes.  
I need to show you something. Let's go, cousin Kanae."  
He suddenly took my hand. It was too sudden, so I blushed. The way did not took long. All the time we spent on it, I was watching statues and flowers, which was shining after rain finished.   
Than I found myself in the impressive garden full of roses.  
"It is our "rose" garden. Your mother used to visit it usually. When she came to my father for the last time, he took the best roses from here and gave it as a gift to her. It was two years ago, now the best roses have grown up again. Specially for you."   
He took a red rose from the bush and gave to me. I took it with a lack of self-confidence and noticed, how big and red this rose was. To be honest, I felt myself, as If I was in the fairy tail, which I used to read before. But than I understand. Shuu and I won't be together in this fairy tail. Because a princess pretended to be prince.  
"Do you like it? I though, you probably will, because you have a word "rose" in your surname.  
"I do. "   
"I'm glad."  
"Thank you." I said in Japanese.  
"Cute, ahah."   
It was the first time I heard him laughing. For this time I was completely sure, that my feeling are love. The first and the last love in my life.


End file.
